<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Picture by Shamaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996486">Morning Picture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru'>Shamaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning photo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Business | President Business/Good Cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something short and sweet just because.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did it end up like this, Good Cop wondered, with Benny stretched out on his left and Sirius curled up close to his right. </p><p>Benny was there for his brother, he knew. He just came as a packaged deal with said brother. He liked Benny plenty, but Bad Cop had claim on the astronaut. Not that Good Cop would ever get between them. He may have shared the occasional half asleep morning kiss when the astronaut thought he was Bad Cop, but he and Benny were friends and nothing more. </p><p>Sirius, however, was there for him. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that they’d ended up together. There had been so much bad blood between them in the past. A few years back if someone had told him he’d end up falling for his boss he’d have laughed at them. Politely, of course. Now though? He couldn’t imagine not having the man in his life. They were still getting past some things, mainly Sirius’s ever present guilt over the past, but things were shaping up for the better.</p><p>Good Cop studied the man curled at his side and smiled fondly. Sleep was one of the rare things that could make Sirius completely relaxed and seeing the serene look on his face warmed the cop’s heart. He ran a gentle hand through sleep tousled curls and Sirius sighed quietly in his sleep, scooting a bit closer and curling a hand into Good Cop’s pajama shirt. He chuckled quietly and kept up the gentle motion.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he felt a stirring at his other side and he turned his head just enough to peer over at Benny. He’d sat up and was stretching, back and shoulders popping in a way that brought a satisfied groan from him. Once he’d finished he turned his head and smiled as he caught Good Cop’s eye. “Mornin’, G.”</p><p>“Good morning, Benny. Did you sleep well?” Good Cop asked quietly. He didn’t want to wake Sirius just yet. </p><p>“Like a rock.” Benny answered. Then he noticed the movement of the other’s hand and leaned over his side to peek at the still sleeping man. He grinned and slid himself to the edge of the bed where he stood up after a final stretch. “You two are so cute. I’m getting my phone. I need a picture of this.”</p><p>Good Cop chuckled as he watched Benny search for his phone. Eventually it was discovered in the pocket of his discarded jeans, tossed in a corner on the floor, and he brought it back with him to the bed. As he lifted the device Good Cop leaned forward in order to plant a kiss to Sirius’s forehead. The snap of the photo being taken came a moment later.</p><p>“Oh man that’s adorable.” the astronaut cooed.</p><p>“Send me a copy?” </p><p>“Dude, I’m sending <i>everyone</i> a copy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>